t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
ThunderClan Archive 1
Archive for ThunderClan ---- Featherstep leapt upon the high rock that marked her new den in Thunderclan. The high rock stood immediately to the left of the log entrance to the camp. She looked at her new home with great content, proud of what she had created. She scanned the clearing, looking over the heads of all the cats, before reciting the ancient words she had heard so many times. “Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the high rock for a clan meeting.” He voice split through the chatter of the cats below, and as she waited for them to gather beneath, she once again relished the moment. Once all the cats had gathered, she began again. “Today marks the first day of a new clan, Thunderclan! I have recruited you all as the very first members of a soon to be glorious clan. I have already explained to you all what clan life is like, and you have all joined at your own will. First things first, we must give you all your clan names.” She gestured to the crowd with her tail before continuing. “I, Featherstep, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these new followers of your noble code, and I commend them as warriors in their turn. They understand your rules, and are willing to follow them, and protect this clan at all costs. Coal, from this moment on, you will be known as Coalfeather. Starclan honours your caring nature, and the new kits you will be providing the clan with soon, and we welcome you as a full member of Thunderclan.” She stopped and leaned down to touch her nose to Coalfeather’s forehead, then continued on. “Falcon, from this moment on you will be known as Falcongaze. Starclan honours your strength and skills, and we welcome you as a full member of Thunderclan.” She bent down to touch Falcongeze’s forehead, then gave a small grunt before proceeding. “Next is Fluffy. Fluffy, from this moment on, you shall be known as Longfur. Starclan honours your calmness and optimism, and we welcome you as a full member of Thunderclan.” She did the same as with the others for Longfur, then continued. “Storm, from this moment on you will be known as Stormstrike. Starclan honours your bravery and battle skills, and we welcome you as a full member of Thunderclan.” Bending over to touch his head, she nearly slipped, but was able to stop herself. Hoping nobody noticed, she quickly continued. “Birch, you have come to me asking for the position of Thunderclan’s medicine cat. It is my belief that you are the one Starclan has meant for us to receive, and I welcome you with open paws. Birch, from this moment on you will be known as Birchseeker, (correct me if im wrong) medicine cat of Thunderclan. Starclan honours your natural skill with healing, and we welcome you as a full member of Thunderclan.” Unsure of what to do in this situation, Featherstep gestured with her tail for Birchseeker to sit on her left side, below the high rock. “Ebony, you are a young tom. You are not old enough to be a warrior, so you will be an apprentice. From this day forth, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Ebonypaw. Your mentor will be Falcongaze, I hope that he passes all that he knows onto you.” Turning back to Falcongaze, she added, “Falcongaze, you are honoured as the first mentor of Thunderclan, and I hope that you will pass on everything you know to Ebonypaw.” She cleared her throat once again, allowing Falcongaze and Ebonypaw the opportunity to touch noses before moving on. “Now it is time to pick a deputy. I say these words before Starclan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The first deputy of Thunderclan is Falcongaze.” Featherstep waited a few moments before leaping down from the high rock. She gestured for Falcongaze and Birchseeker to join her, and when they had, she spoke once more, her voice slightly hoarse from all the talking. “Falcongaze, I must journey with Birchseeker to Loud Maw’s cave for my leader ceremony. You are in charge during my leave. I want you to take a patrol out and start spreading scent markers. Remember, there is a lot of land that isn’t taken up by any other clans, so take a good deal of it. I will be back by tomorrow.” With a final nod, she, began her trek with Birchseeker.-Featherstep(Hope I didn't get any names wrong...) ((Let me rp to loners & Rogues and leave. After that, yes I will rp here.)) ~Dark Coalfeather stood up, her belly starting to bulge as she put her head to Featherstep's. Pride sparkled in her eyes and the cranky she-cat stood back on her limbs. Coalfeather shook out her obisidan pelt, her pale eyes flickering over to an empty den. She crept heavilly on her paws, sliding into the den as she happily entered her small nest. She grunted, flipping over onto her side in pain. Ebonypaw nodded, excitement swelling in his chest. The tom let out a small squeak as he turned to Falcongaze, smiling up at the larger tom. Ripple.of.mc 20:21, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Falcongaze nodded turning toward his apprentice. Faint memories of Sleet flashed through his mind. I will see you soon dear friend. ''He knew it was his responsibility as the first deputy. "Let us go Ebonypaw. We will score the territory. And we must also find the new scent markings." Turning a goodbye to Featherstep, he leaped to the entrance. "Well, Ebonypaw, let's go!" He let out an amused purr at his apprentice.~Falcongaze Ebonypaw nodded, following after his mentor's tail. His blue eyes widened as he watched the new territory, amazed at the amount of trees that were everywhere. "You mean, ''I ''get to put down the first markings!?" He squealed, leaping up with excitement. His whiskers couldn't stop quivereing and Ebonypaw flicked his tail, still breathing wildly. Ripple.of.mc 21:09, April 10, 2015 (UTC) *A cool breeze floats through the trees, carrying the scent of new-leaf with it*(btw the *'s signify the external force.) Falcongaze nodded. "Its more like a we. Anyways, I will help you around the territory first. Let's go. And we also must figure out some good places. After that, let's learn to climb some trees." Falcongaze twitched his tail for Ebonypaw to follow. After a while, he stopped a few meters away from the other clan's border. "Now, Sit right here aand watch. This is how you scent mark. The next you will do." He showed the apprentice how before moving on the the next spot. "Let's see you do it!" ~Falcongaze Ebonypaw padded forward, angling his ears towards the border. He cautiously slept forward towards it, marking it quickly. "Woah, cool." He murmured, staring onto the other side of the border. The white tom streaked his claws on the earth, his fur bristling. ''That Clan better not take a step into our borders or they're going to get my claws into their fur! ''Ebonypaw turned back to his mentor, nodding as he marked the next area. Ripple.of.mc 21:25, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Falcongaze purred. "No need to get hasty now. I'm sure they won't dare to cross." He smiled gently. "Now for the real fun! Tree climbing!" He nodded towards the nearest tree. "Watch closely and follow my directions." He reached up and unsheathed his class so it would hook into the nitches. "This must be quick, but I'll explain when I'm up to the nearest limb." He swiftly thrusted his hind legs into the trunk. Pushing down like a leap, he did the same steps until her reached the top. "So first, hook your forepaws into the bark as I showed you. Then you lift your hind paws onto the trunk and you push up like a leap. Then unhook you claws and find another claw-hold. Repeat as necessary. It'll take a few tries, but don't get your hopes down. I'll show you a cool trick after." ~Falcongaze ((We have to plan the set up. Where is this clan separated between? Leaf and river, Leaf and night, Night and shadow, Shadow and river. You can go between one of the pairs.))~Dark its behind leafclan ((Oops, I thought it was in between. Sorry. So behind? Cool))~Dark Placing his paws cautiously on the trunk, the white-furred tom hoisted himself upward, his hindleg claws digging sharply into bark. Ebonypaw whimpered as his foot slipped from the nitch, and for a quick moment his limbs were dangling in the air. His eyes widenened and the tom gripped the tree again, swatting his paws into a branch. He whipped himself onto it, the white-furred tom clutched hard on the thick branch. "H-how do I get d-down?" Ebonypaw stammered, feeling dizzy as he flicked his tail. Ripple.of.mc 21:46, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Stormstrike dipped his head to Featherstep as she made him a warrior. He missed ShadowClan at times, but he was ready for a new life in ThunderClan. Maybe he'd even have kits? The black and white tom had been a little lonely since the lost of his only friend, his apprentice named Tortoisepaw. Stormstrike stood tall, awaiting orders.'Silverstar' 22:01, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Falconyaze smiled. "It is simple. As always, we cats can land precisely on our legs. Don't worry, I'll show you. First, you get into a leaping position like this." He crouched down. "Then, you pretend you are running down the trunk and that's it, your on the ground." He did those same steps and ran down the tree. "Its not very hard if your not scared. Try it!" He called up to the limb.~Falcongaze ((Wait oops, you go in the same position as climbing up, but move the paws down.))★Darкsнïne★ 22:07, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Ebonypaw nodded, reciting the actions in his head. After a boost of confidence, the tom got into a leaping crouch, thrusting himself off of the branch. He felt his back paws thud against the trunk. As his tail whipped behind him, Ebonypaw shot out his front paws, landing squarely on the ground. "I did it! Yes!" The white-furred tom yowled, shaking out his ruffled fur. "I'm a true warrior." He meowed proudly, swatting out his paw at a leaf. Ripple.of.mc 22:08, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Birchseeker purred. He was confident that the role as medicine cat would suit him. It's what he was best at anyway. Before they would begin and Featherstep had finished speaking with Falcongaze, he mewed, "I am kind of glad the walk isn't far. It shouldn't take long." He started padding off to the entrance. -Dapplefrost022|Wall 22:50, April 10, 2015 (UTC) (Teleportation powers, ACTIVATE!!!!!!) Featherstep nodded with a smile, excited to visit Starclan for the first time. She wondered who she would meet. What lives she would recieve. She silently agreed with Birchseeker as she padded out of the entrance. After all, it was just outside the edge of their territory. She found herself purring as they left the territory.-Featherstep(do we roleplay in starclan now dapple?) Coalfeather woke, her belly aching in the side. She kicked out her back legs, clenching her teeth. The obisidian colored she-cat grunted, her tail lashing against the ground of the den. Coalfeather lift her head, shifting her eyes to the entrance. Perhaps she could take a walk? No, it would tire her. She put her head on the paws, nervously flicking her tail. Ripple.of.mc 01:08, April 11, 2015 (UTC) (Yeah.) -Dapplefrost022|Wall 01:43, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Stormstrike prowled about camp, checking up on cats to make sure everything was alright. He peered into the nursery, his gaze falling onto Coalfeather and deciding that something was up. "Coalfeather...?" He stepped into the nursery, cocking his bi-colored head slightly. "Is everything alright?"'Silverstar' 01:47, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Coalfeather turned her head towards Stormstrike, her vision blurring with exhaustion. The she-cat cleared her throat, her voice coming out in a hoarse rasp. "I'm not sure." She roused, uncomfortably shuffling her paws. "Just a little headache, I am exhausted that's all." Coalfeather meowed. "Keep your nose out of my fur." The black-furred she-cat added with a quiet hiss, turning her back on the tom. Ripple.of.mc 02:03, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Stormstrike twitched his tail tip in annoyance. Gee, he was just being a good clanmate and asking what was wrong... "Geez, no need to be rude, I'm just trying to help out. But fine, if you have some serious medical issue and don't want any help, then fine." Stormstrike mumbled as he turned his back on the queen, making his way back to the center of camp.'Silverstar' 02:06, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Coalfeather snorted, flicking her tail tip irritatedly against the stone floor. She felt a kick in her side, her ears drooping once again. ''Stupid kits, why does this have to be so painful!? ''Coalfeather groaned, unsheathing her claws. She scraped them on the stone floor, her tail still flicking repeatedly. ''Great StarClan, Birchseeker left with Featherstar to Loud Maw's cave. ''She let out another stiff breath, curling into her nest. - Ebonypaw sighed, turning to his mentor as he waited for a response. Ripple.of.mc 02:14, April 11, 2015 (UTC) ((Sorry. I had taekwondo for 2 hours and then my mom was a little late.)) Falcongaze cuffed his apprentice over the ear. "You still have 6 moons of training. Silly. Now, let's head back. I'm in charge of camp." ~Falcongaze *Coalfeather begins to go into labour.* A painful series of spasms gripped Coalfeather, and she dug her claws in her nest, yowling at the top of her lungs. "My k-kits!" The obsidian she-cat hissed, her flanks heaving as she churned her paws. Coalfeather let out another sheer yowl, writhing in her nest with agony. - Ebonypaw snorted crossfully at Falcongaze, the annoyance in his eyes replaced by amusement. "Then I'll be an even ''better ''warrior!" He chirped as he swerved past Falcongaze, his tail high in the air as he made his way to camp. Ripple.of.mc 22:40, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Longfur perked her ears at Coalfeather's yowls, immidiately springing to action. She quickly got up, from a state of pure sleep to being wide awake in a matter of seconds. She left the warriors den and sprined into the queens den. "What's wrong?" She questioned the she-cats, a little surprised that nobody else seemed to be coming to help.-Longfur She could barely hear the warrior's words, but she managed to speak. "My kits are coming! Hurry g-get the Medicine Cat!" Coalfeather yowled through clenched teeth, only to be cut off by another spasm. She gripped the moss with her claws, a pain penetrating deep through her flank and belly. - Ebonypaw perked his ears at the sounds of the caterwauls. "Falcongaze! I think something is going on." He whispered nervously, his eyes widening as he neared Camp. Ebonypaw thrummed his paws on the earth, halting to stare at the direction of the Nursery. Ripple.of.mc 23:20, April 13, 2015 (UTC) "I-I don't know where he is! He went off with with Featherstep somewhere. Do you know anything about kitting?" She asked fratically, not knowing anything herself.-Longfur Falcongaze nodded, also stopping. "Dnt worry Coalfeather! My mother taught me some herbs that can help! Longfur, you can help by giving her a stick." He rushed out into the forest, looking for Celandine to ease pain and dandelion leaves for shock. Finally finding them, he ran to instruct Longfur. "Longfur, squeeze the juices of the celandine to ease the pain while I crush these dandelion leaves. " he looked at the leaves and ripped them to shreds. He waited Longer to do so so he could squeeze in the other herb juice.'~Darkshine903' 02:21, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Longfur did as the deputy instructed. Taking the celandine in her jaws she began to crush it into a juice. When she was finished she waited for further instruction from Falcongaze.-Longfur Falcongaze nodded. "Now squeeze the juice into her jaws. Be careful, she might bite!" He joked and showed the apprentice how to carefully drip the juices into Coalfeather's mouth.~Falcongaze Longfur did as she was told,-Longfur(shortest ever) Featherstar burst through the log entrance with Birchseeker hard on her paws(sorry dapple). She quickly moved over to the queens den, shooing the other cats out with her tail. "Everyone out! Birchseeker is here now, and I'm sure Coalfeather wants her space." She cast a thankful glance at Falcongaze for what he had done, and she knew she had chosen the right deputy.-Featherstar Stormstrike watched the nursery-commotion from a distance, one leg crossed over another as he blinked calmly. As Featherstar entered, the bi-colored warrior pricked his ears in interest. Had she gotten her nine lives? Were there any cool prophecies or dangers? "Welcome back, Feather''star," the warrior greeted as his leader passed, remaining where he lay.Silverstar 03:02, April 14, 2015 (UTC) "Good job!" He praised the apprentice. "Now with both of those herbs, she should feel better." Falcongaze stepped out of the nursery, welcoming the approach of the new leader. ~Falcongaze ((Treatments for med cats.))~Darkshine903 03:09, April 14, 2015 (UTC) http://www.goodreads.com/topic/show/633265-complete-list-of-medicene-cat-herbs-and-treatments Coalfeather wailed, pain ebbing at her flanks and belly, she quickly licked up the poultice. She nodded crazilly, locking her jaws on the stick. A sharp hot pain washed over her, and she yowled through clenched teeth, the stick splintering as her jaws shut down on it. Coalfeather condensed, and a wet bunfle of fur slid onto the nest. A tom, he began to mewl and thrashed his paws quickly. She sighed with relief and then went through another spasm, condesing before another bundle slid out, a she-cat. The newborn let out a soft mew and nosed her way to begin to suckle. Coalfeather let out an exhausted breath before leaning in to lick her kits' fur. Ripple.of.mc 03:43, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Featherstar let out a sigh of relief as the kits slid out. "I do not no much about herbs, but I do know poppy seeds are for pain." She whispered softly, dropping a couple in fron of her. "What will you name them?" She mewed, her interest spiking.-Featherstar Birchseeker panted, his sides heaving. He looked around to see that Coalfeather had given birth. He growled to himself, blaming the fact he had not been here in the first place. He didn't want to know where the others got the herbs but these cats had just gotten settled and he hasn't even collected all his supplies yet. He pushed past Featherstar and stood in front of Coalfeather, meowing softly, "Everyone, move back. Give Coalfeather some space. Tomorrow you can check out the new kits." - Dapplefrost022|Wall 12:30, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Featherstar followed Birchseeker's orders, assuming that he knew best for this situation. She noticed the slight guilt in his eye as she heard him growl, and felt responsible herself for making him miss the first kitting of Thunderclan.-Featherstar (this will become more constant) *The sun peaks over the horizon as morning approaches* Coalfeather purred, this was the first time she purred in moons. The purr radiated from her throat, and her eyes sparkled with pride and happiness. She couldn't believe that she was a mother, all that mattered was her kits. The obisidan she-cat bent her head, taking swift laps at her kits. The kits mewled again, weakily kicking out their paws. "Hmm, I've thought about names. That she-cat, she's Dewkit." As Coalfeather spoke gently, the light-grey kit's head gently rose, but fell to the nest as she returned to suckling. "And that tom... Thicketkit." She gently brushed her thin tail over his flank, the dark-furred tom snorting in protest. - Ebonypaw impatiently hopped beside the Nursery, casting curious glances towards the den. "This is so cool! What if I get to be a mentor to those kits?" He blurted out, turning to face Falcongaze. Ripple.of.mc 23:04, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Falc((Falcon in the night. I must See sleet. After that, I will rp for the day.)) Falcongaze looked up into the silver leaves of the grove. "Sleet?" He whispered, looking around for his friemd.~Falcongaze ((Falcon, roleplay in Loners & Rogues for the Grove.)) Ripple of MoonClan 02:37, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Stormstrike remained where he lay, his ears angling towards the nursery as he let out a soft, quiet purr. Despite his recent, negative interaction with Coalfeather, he always loved the news of new kits. The black-and-white tom rose to his paws, arching his back in a stretch before making his way to the center of camp, ears pricked.Silverstar 23:52, April 16, 2015 (UTC) (inactive, cmon people...)Whitestar 02:07, April 18, 2015 (UTC) *night time and cold winds* Coalfeather wrapped her thin tail around her suckling kits, slowly lapping at their fur as she purred. - Ebonypaw gazed at the newborn kits in awe, turning back to the entrance with twitching whiskers. Where's Falcongaze? ''Ebonypaw stepped out of the Nursery, his gaze flickering around Camp. The white-furred tom shrugged and made his way towards the Apprentice den, sitting down and gazing at the stars. Ripple of MoonClan 02:12, April 18, 2015 (UTC) ((I've made this template for all the clans to use on their pages. This template looks better and is much better than the current infobox being used on the clan pages. There is extra information that has been added that I just would like to let you know what it means in case you do not know. Under Habitat, the following are: Location, Climate, Predators, and Other Threats. There's also Deaths and Unique Skill under Clan Information. Under Location, you just say forest, river, marshes, open grassland, etc. Climate is your year round common climate. For example, ShadowClan being in the snowy environment they are, it's most likely to be mostly snow. RiverClan and LeafClan probably sunny and rainy. ThunderClan most likely the same as well. Predators are just the main animal that kills most cats. Example: birds of prey, snakes, foxes, badgers, dogs, eels or some crap (Idk you RiverClan people are crazy.) Other Threats actually does not having anything to do with predators. This is actually just another way to call "Current Conflicts". Loners, floods, clan situations, etc. Deaths is the recent amount of cats that have died. Not from the beginning because some clans like RiverClan or ShadowClan would need research. So just start once you lose a cat later on or now. Unique skill is just what the clan is best at. Swimming, digging, running? If there's none, just say none. Sorry for interrupting your daily roleplay but continue on. This is the template. http://t-r-o-t-c.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Clan_Infobox )) - Dapplefrost022|Wall 23:10, April 18, 2015 (UTC) (ok timelapse noone has been active in a while on here and it is pissing me off. From now on, activity will be demanded much more. The less active your cat is, the higher chance of them dying. sorry, but this is how it is going to be now.) Featherstar leapt onto the highrock and her sharp voice sliced through the air with a sense of urgency. Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the high rock for a clan meeting. She waited calmy for the few cats that made up her clan to gather below her before continuing. "I have been hunting, and I scented a thick fox stench." She paused as she waited for the murmers to die down before starting again. "I will be taking a small patrol to rid our territory of this viscous creature. I will be taking Stormstrike, Falcongaze and Ebonypaw. With a patrol of four it is less likely that any of us will sustain any large injuries. However, as Ebonypaw is an apprentice, I will ask Falcongaze to train with Ebonypaw a little bit before we leave. Falcongaze, just inform him of the proper way to deal with foxes. We will leave shortly after you two have finished. That is all." She dismissed the clan with a nod before jumping down from her position and picking out a mouse from the fresh kill pile.-Featherstar Dewkit purred softly after a dream had finished, then uncurled and stretched her back, savouring the pleasantry of the stiffness in her bones being cracked away. Still purring, the she-kit looked at Coalfeather expectantly. "Coalfeather, can I go outside?" she quietly asked, nervously waiting for the answer. ~Dewkit Falcongaze yamed, from the journey the night before. He passed by the nursery, licking Dewkit's head before confronting the leader. "Yes Featherstar. I shall lead a patrol to find this fox. Maybe even drive it out." He dipped his head and yowled. "Ebonypaw, I will take you in two sunrises. You must train." He looked over to his apprentice. "And as deputy, I ask Longfur and Storm strike to find the scent. Report back immediately. Meanwhile, Ebonypaw and I will train." He cocked his head to his apprentice and twitched his tail. "Come. I expect them to come back soon." He padded to the entrance,waiting for his apprentice.~Darkshine903' 01:24, April 20, 2015 (UTC)'' "Good." ''Featherstar mewed to Falcongaze. "I will be joining you on the patrol. We will make sure this fox never sets foot on this land again." She moved over to the nursery(i kept calling it the queens den i forgot lol) and shouldered her way inside to check on Coalfeather and her kits. "I can already tell that your kits will be very important to Thunderclan." She paused and gave a smile to Dewkit and Thicketkit. "So how are you feeling? Is the nursery comfortable? Is Thunderclan a good home?" She was very curious to see how her members like being part of a clan, especially since most of them were rogues before.-Featherstar "It's the best!" Dewkit squeaked, pouncing on the mossy nest where her mother lay. "I can't wait to be a warrior! I'm going to be the best hunter ever!" ~Dewkit *small gust of wind blows over with the scent of rain. dusk approaches as the sun moves close to the horizon.* Ebonypaw nodded, determination radiating from his pelt. ''I'm going to shred that fox! ''He vowed, kneading the growund with his curled claws. The white-streaked tom angled his ears towards Falcongaze, his gaze filled with excitement. "When do we start?" Ebonypaw quiered, lashing out with his paw. - Coalfeather smiled, leaning over to give Dewkit a lick on the ear. She twitched her whiskers as she spoke gently. "Of course, but make sure someone is watching you. Stay in Camp, only.''" Coalfeather mewed sternly, her gaze hardening on Thicketkit. The black-furred she-cat turned to Featherstar, nodding. "Life is great, I feel great knowing that my kits are in good-paws. The nursery is good, but there'll need to be more space. This isn't going to be the only litter I'm having." She mewed with a hint of amusement. Ripple of MoonClan 02:56, April 20, 2015 (UTC) "Yay!" Dewkit cheered, hopping restlessly around the nursery. "Thank you, Coalfeather. I love you," she mewed before bounding her way to the nursery entrance, but she froze when she saw the dark clouds in the sky. "Aww, it's late already. I'll go out tomorrow." ~Dewkit Longfur purred as she over heard Featherstar and Coalfeather's conversation. She trotted over happily, guiding Dewkit back into the nursery with her fluffy tail. "I think you will be gaving the company of a whole new queens soon." She purred, standing beside Featherstar. "I had a mate before I joined this clan. He disappeared a few days ago, he was upset that I joined, because he didn't want to. I do hope he is ok, but I am expecting kits soon." She looked down as her stomach, and gave her chest a quick lick. "I may not look it, but I can feel it." She giggled with a soft purr.-Longfur Falcongaze nodded as the morning air filled his lungs. "Now. First, a warm up. Catch me... If you can!" He bounded off into the forest all the way to the clearing. ''~Darkshine903'' 03:40, April 20, 2015 (UTC)'' (So sorry for the late RP, school got in the way.) Thicketkit yawned and opened his eyes, he rolled onto his back and stretched his legs out, he blinked a couple of times then slowly got up, he sat down and began cleaning himself, once he was finished he stood up once more. He scanned the nursery before noticing Featherstar, the young kit froze like a monster was coming toward him, "H- H- Hello..." he stuttered, clearly a bit scared of what Featherstar thought of him, he dipped his head in respect quickly noticing he forgot it. He shifted his weight from his left to right side a lot, out of fear the leader would be angry at the fact Thicketkit didn't notice them. --- Thicketkit *A loud thunder clap sounds in the distance as sheet lightening flickers through the sky. Rain begins to drizzle down in soft rythems of pitter-patters.* Stormstrike nodded to his leader and deputy as they ordered him to go on the patrol to find the fox's scent trail and follow it. He noticed that he was assigned to take Longfur with him, and turned only to find the she-cat heading towards the nursery and speaking with the kits. With a heavy sigh, the black-and-white warrior approached Longfur once she finished speaking and flicked his tail. "Longfur? We've gotta go find that fox, Featherstar and the rest of the gang will eventually join up with us."Silverstar 01:56, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Longfur looked up at the sky before nodding to Stormstrike. "We better hurry, with all this rain, the scent will be washed away in no time." She quickly got to her paws and trotted over to the entrance and exiting the camp through the long tunnel.-Longfur * Lihtening flashed through the sky again as the rain begins to fall in heavy sheets, sharp to come in contact with due to the size of the drops and the speed at which they fell.* Stormstrike flattened his ears to block out the train, the run slowly soaking into his sleek bi-colored fur. The young warrior pushed his way through the camp exit, letting it gently brush past his wet fur. "Yeah, let's get a move on." Stormstrike muttered, quickening his pace slightly before stopping. "I overheard you saying you were expecting, and the father's a loner. Do you know Avaro?"Silverstar 02:35, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Longfur shook her head as she ran along side Stormstrike. "Never heard of him. I didn't come from the area around Marshclan. I came from far behind The forest. I used to be a kittpet, a long, long time ago. I lived around here already, and decided to join the clan instead of fighting them for land. Besides, it will be a good home for my kits, if I have any."-Longfur ((Don't force people so much to roleplay... Some people have things going on in life and cannot always be active.)) Birchseeker shook out his fur. Water wasn't usually his favorite thing and he realized perhaps this was why he never truly fit in RiverClan. He padded for his den and began to organize his herbs. His stock was pretty low and he was pretty sure he had to gather herbs he has not before. But the rain and the fox threat has made it for difficult for him to even begin such a task. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 02:44, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Ebonypaw cowered at the sound of the thunder, but pressed to move on. He dashed after Falcongaze, his paws thrumming hard against the soffy floor. "Uhh, Falcongaze!" He panted, slowing down as he neared the tom. "I don't think we should be out in this weather..." Ebonypaw meowed, his tone edged with fear. He ducked his head as another bolt flashed through the sky. Ripple of MoonClan 02:47, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Stormstrike nodded as he continued to run with his fellow warrior. "Then you probably don't know Avery or Ace either. Ace is really cool, he could easily get a mate. He keeps his littermates - Avaro and Avery - in line. Avaro's the runt, and Avery pretty much causes all the fights. But they're really fun to hang out with." He meowed, only pausing to scent the air. "...I think we might be getting close."Silverstar 02:47, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Falcongaze coward in the rain. "Ebonypaw. I'm afraid we have to train later. " his paws flew over his head and he scrambled under a tree. "It must be delayed. Let',s get back to camp.. Its too wet." He padded in the muddy ground as his fur became plastered to his fur.~Darkshine903'' 02:56, April 21, 2015 (UTC) At the first thunderclap, Dewkit jumped, her ears perked and whiskers quivering. When the second came, she shrieked and hid in Coalfeather's fur. "What is that?!" she whined, fearing for her life at the sudden loud noises and flashes. ~Dewkit As the first thunderclap, Thicketkit jumped slightly, startled. He calmed down quickly, he perpared himself for another, which came, he flinched slightly this time. --- Thicketkit more lightening strikes and the rain continues to fall heavily. The small stream that runs through the west side of the territory(blocked by the key) begins to flood.* Longfur opened her mouth to take in the scent. She was easily able to pick out the musky, rank scent of fox. She began to follow it, this time in a swift stalk instead of a steady run. She wanted to find the fox, but wasn't willing to fight it unless she had to. "Keep close to me." She hissed quietly, not stopping to look back at Stormstrike. "We had better move quickly. If this rain keeps up, we'll lose the scent in no time."-Longfur Featherstar looked up calmly at the rain from her den under the high rock. Her fur stood on end as cold shivers ran down her spine. She was worried about all of the cats that we away from camp, rain this heavy could be dangerous. What will happen if Longfur and Stormstrike come across that fox? She narrowed her eyes, a decision forming in her mind. The second this rain stops, we will go after that fox.-Featherstar Falcongaze did the worst thing. "I'm sorry Ebonypaw for this. Please dotn hate me. Its too dangerous." And he picked up Ebonypaw, who was still small enough. As he carefully put his paws down in the sliding muspd, he wondered. ''How are Sotrmstrike and Lontgail coming along. Stalet them be okay. ''~Falcongaze Coalfeather's anxiety flourished as she heard the thunder and the droplets thrumming on the den. She huddled her kits closer to her belly, gently lapping at the space between her kits' ears. - Ebonypaw scowled as Falcongaze hoisted him up, he thrashed his paws, his tail lashing into the mud. Ripple of MoonClan 23:27, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Stormstrike flattened his ears as the rain came down harder, the lightning crackling up ahead, the young tom quickening his pace to keep up with Longfur and keep close to her. Perhaps they should return? It wasn't like the rest of the patrol would join up with them now, especially since it was raining. Stormstrike kept his claws unsheathed and ears pricked, ready to fight in case they were jumped.Silverstar' 01:27, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Longfur stopped in her tracks as she reached a place where the scent was strongest. In a large, dirt crater sat a hole that reaked of fox. "Found its den." Longfur pointed out as she flicked her tail to the foxhole, her fur plastered to her body. "Now that we found its den, we'd better get going and report back to Featherstar." She mewed quickly before dashing off again, back to camp.-Longfur Stormstrike nodded, the rain drops dripping off of his long whiskers. Turning, the patched tom took off after Longfur, his strong paws thundering against the ground as he charged for camp.'Silverstar' 01:49, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Coalfeather's stomach growled, she grunted and gently scooted away from her snoozing kits. The exhausted she-cat made her way wearilly out of the den, her tail tiredly drooping as she approached the fresh-kill pile. Hungrilly picking out a squirrel, Coalfeather settled down to devour it quickly, casting anxious glances back towards the Nursery. After finishing it, she licked her lips, her ears flicking against the constant droplets of rain. Puffing she dashed to the Nursery, rejoicing at the warmth and shelter. Coalfeather shook out her fur, sitting down beside her nest. Ripple of MoonClan 01:50, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Longfur burst through the log tunnel, turning sharply towards Featherstar's den. She waited calmly after calling her for her to come out before telling her everything about the foxhole.-Longfur Featherstar exited her den quickly after being called, and listened intently to Longfur's recollection of the events. "Okay, thank you, Longfur. I will take out a patrol as soon as the rain stops, and we will dispose of this fox. Now both of you should get in your dens, we don't want anyone getting sick, do we?" She flicked her tail to dismiss them before returning to the depths of her den to sleep.-Featherstar Stormstrike calmly listened as Longfur reported to Featherstar, the tom's head held slightly low as he shook out his soaked pelt. "...Yes ma'am," the bi-colored responded softly when his leader dismissed him, bounding towards the warrior's den and taking shelter then to dry his pelt with quick rasps of his tongue.'Silverstar' 02:01, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Longfur slowly padded towards the warriors den before changing her mind and moving over to the nursery. She pushed her way in, nodding to Coalfeather before laying herself down in a bed of moss. "Might as well just start sleeping in here." She sighed, tucking her tail tightly around her body. "Who knows when I'll have my kits." She mewed sleepily. Her fur was plastered to her body by the rain, and it was now very obvious that she was pregnant.-Longfur Falcongaze dropped Ebonypaw. "Excuse me. You may kill me now!" He joked. But he knew that Ebonypaw couldn't even fight yet. "Because of the weather, how about you get to pick fresh-kill first and extra battle training?" ~Falcongaze Ebonypaw leaped from his mentor's grasp, spitting in annoyance as the rain plummeted on his pelt. He ruffled his soggy clumped fur, his ears flattened to his head. "I am not a kit! I can walk. But alright, thanks anyway." Ebonypaw roused angrilly, but he was secretly happy. He ran off, shooting across the muddy terrian towards Camp. The mud soaked at his limbs, plastering his thin pelt to his body. He looked like a brown cat now, his fur tied in soggy knots. ''Curse this stupid storm! ''Ebonypaw hissed silently, his whiskers drooping. The tom neared Camp, not turning to see if Falcongaze was behind him. The white-furred tom shook out his fur, trotting over to the Apprentice's den to clean out his fur. ''I'll eat later, I need to get my fur cleaned. - Coalfeather writhed to the side, creating space for Longfur. The black-furred she-cat purred as she watched Longfur, scooting her kits closer to herself with her thin tail. "I can't wait for Thicketkit and Dewkit to have playmates." She mewed, her eyes filled with warmth. Ripple of MoonClan 02:11, April 22, 2015 (UTC) After drying out his pelt, Stormstrike made his way to his nest, growing sleepy from the long, muddy run with Longfur. The black-and-white warrior lay in his nest, letting his paws tuck underneath his broad chest, his head lying on his dry moss. The young tom let out a small yawn, letting his tail wrap around his body firmly.Silverstar 02:11, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Falcongaze let out an amused purr and settle for a nice rest in the warriors den.~Falcongaze Category:Archives